Supernatural meets The Operator
by NikkarrNinja
Summary: Just a small story about The Winchester brothers and Castiel, saving Dean and Sarah from The Operator/Slenderman. Slowly becomes a Castiel and Sarah romance.
1. Meeting the Winchester brothers and Cas

**Meeting the Winchester brothers and Castiel.**  
Trees, trees everywhere, the leaves on the floor crunching beneath my feet as I ran through the forest. I ran as fast as my legs could take me, keeping the mask on my face, he won't control me again, well not today. My vision blurs as I approach the opening of the forest, focus, I must FOCUS!. Eyesight returns to normal, right in front of me, a children's play park, the swings and many other outdoor toys painted in bright colours. Shit, I've lead him straight to his prey, but he doesn't seem to want them lately, he wants...ME!. Looking behind me I see nothing, just trees that seem to go on forever, wait what's that over there? A figure in a black suit, he's tall, so much taller than me, his face... wait he has no face, he's just a pale tall man with no face, who wears a suit. But he's my master, he needs me, no he doesn't need me, he wants me, he wants me to follow him and do his bidding. Not today,I can't do his bidding today, I promised brown trench coat man I would help him, or at least meet him and tell him what was going on. I blink, he's no longer there, pulling my hood up, I turn back around and watch the children playing, making sure my mask is still on. Skimming the area I notice three grown men sat on a bench, the long haired one appeared to be the tallest yet youngest of the group, the man in the middle,black leather jacket and short dark brown hair, older than the long haired one. Wait! The man on the end... It's brown trench coat man,he mentioned something about people coming with him, maybe his friends? I'm not sure, he didn't specify what they were to him. Do I dare go and talk to trench coat man? I think I will, they need help, only I know what is going on around here. Slowly I step out of the forest, checking behind me every now and then, making sure suit man isn't following me. I look ahead of me, brown trench coat man appears to have noticed me, he begins to talk to the men he's sat with, oh god, they're all looking at me now. Be brave now... keep walking, you can do it. Finally after what feels like an eternity I stand in front of brown trench coat man, mask still on and hood still up,my dull lifeless eyes locking with his eyes which shine like diamonds in the light.  
"Hello again" Trench coats rough voice escapes his lips as he looks at me, eyes inspecting my body and attire. My black zip up jacket was covered in mood, and what appeared to be blood, dark blue jeans which were tight, but not too tight were also stained with mud, big black boots covered my feet, perfect for walking long distances in. As for my face, well they couldn't see my face, it was covered by a white porcelain mask, eye sockets painted black, making it look like I had no eyes at all, along with the mouth, painted into a black frown, perfect black arched eyebrows above the eye sockets. All together the mask looked like it was mocking whoever it was looking at, or in trench coat mans eyes, mocking them. Slowly I tilt my head to the side, my way of questioning what was wrong, thankfully trench coat man understood. "We want to know what's happening" The man demanded, the wind blew his short hair slightly, it looked like it was dancing.  
"As if they're gonna help us! I bet it's behind all this!" Leather jacket man shouted in annoyance, pointing at me as he said it. I must admit, that actually hurt slightly, but not that much, after all all I am to faceless is a puppet.  
"Dean" Trench coat man said rather defensively, glaring at leather jacket man known as Dean. Annoyance clearly written on Dean's face, slowly but shakily I crouch down on the grass in front of trench coat man, a sigh escaping my lips.  
"They can't even talk Castiel!" Dean bit back, now glaring at me, shifting awkwardly in the spot, I avert my eyes to the ground. Reaching out I start to play with the grass, leaving Castiel and Dean to quietly argue among themselves.  
"Are you ok?" Long brown haired man spoke to me, his voice gentle and reassuring. Looking up at him, I slowly shake my head and look back at the forest, faceless wasn't there...Thankfully. "What's wrong? What can you see?" Long haired man was now being stared at by Dean and Castiel as he spoke to me.  
"I..." My voice shaking, it was the first time I had spoke to someone in months "I was running, there's nothing there now" Groaning in annoyance at the fact I had revealed my secret, causing the three men to be more interested in me.  
"Running from what?" Long haired man continued to question me, he wasn't pushing me in anyway, he was actually concerned about me. This is new, faceless isn't concerned about me, I know that as soon as he finds me, he'll beat me, although after he does this, he appears to apologize. I don't think he knows what he's doing though, or how to show his emotions.  
"I can't say"  
"See Sam, she's useless" Dean stood up, he began to walk away but Castiel grabbed him and sat him back down. Even though Dean didn't want to admit it, he wanted to know what was going on, people, adults and children going missing, mainly children. A tall faceless man, dressed in a business suit with tendrils sprouting out his back and no face appearing at random places.  
"I'm not useless!" I shout, my eyes locking with Deans "I'm putting my life at risk by speaking to you" I growl, refusing to loose eye contact with Dean "You've seen him haven't you?"  
"Who?"Castiel looks at me, clearly interested by what I was saying.  
"The faceless man" Eyes still locked with Deans, I notice him tense up when I say this, smirking I laugh slightly, shaking my head at the same time. "He...he wants you"  
"What do you mean he wants Dean?!" Sam shouts at me, grabbing me and lifting me up in the air, I start to kick my legs around, an attempt of freedom which is failing.  
"The operator, he wants Dean."I choke out, tears welling up in my eyes, The Operator uses his height as an advantage of threatening me. Much like Sam is doing right now, I must admit, I don't know who I am more terrified of. Sam or The Operator. "I can protect you! Keep you safe from him" I blurt out randomly, I wasn't lying though, I knew I could keep him away from Dean.  
"Sam put her down!" Castiel and Dean demand at the same time, Sam drops me to the floor, grunting in pain as the ground below comes into contact with my injured leg.  
"Promise you'll help me?" Dean crouches down to my height, a twinkle in his eyes showing that he really wants me to help him. He was scared of The Operator, much like I am, the one thing me and Dean have in common, is The Operator.  
"Yes" I choke out, lifting up my right jeans leg, I examine the wound which is now bleeding again. I trace the blood which is trailing down to my ankle, suddenly I feel myself being pulled up to my feet. Looking both ways I notice Dean and Castiel holding me up and Sam stood in front, smiling apologetically. "It's fine, you want to protect Dean. I understand"  
"What's your name?" Sam smiles at me, awkwardly Dean and Castiel start leading me back to the black Chevrolet Impala.  
"Sarah" I stutter out my name as Castiel sits in the back of the car with me. "My name is Sarah" The car purrs into life as Dean twists the key in the ignition. "Where are we going?" I question the three men as they pull onto the highway.  
"Taking you back to the hotel. Gonna fix your leg, and hopefully find out more about this Operator" Dean glances back at me in the rear view mirror. "Can you take that mask of?" I quickly shake my head as soon as Dean says mask, I won't reveal my face to them just yet. As far as I'm concerned, the mask is my face.  
And this is how I escape the wrath of The Operator with the help of the Demon Hunters, Sam and Dean Winchester, and The Angel of The Lord...Castiel.


	2. First encounter with The Operator

**First encounter with The Operator.**  
We're at the hotel now, I don't know how long it will be till Faceless finds me, he'll try and take me back, I don't want to go back. Pulling my knees up to my chest, I rest my chin on my kneecaps, which seem to be like razorblades pressing against my face. I really need to eat, I haven't ate in what feels like forever, Faceless says I don't need to eat seeing as though I'm under his control. Sam and Dean won't take their eyes of me, inspecting me continuously, I think he's near. Faceless has to be near now, it's been 3 hours... Knock knock... I sit up straight and stare out the window, that's where the knocking is. But there's nothing there, wait, something just slipped around the corner... It's him, Faceless has found me and Dean, I must protect them. Standing up I start to walk towards the door, Castiel grabs me, stopping me from doing what I want to do, I sigh as he pushes me back down on the bed.  
"I need to stop him!" I shout in annoyance,my eyes looking over the grown men, Dean's tense, very tense. He starts coughing, rushing over to the sink, I stand by his side. Great, he's coughing up blood, Faceless is making his presence known, he wants us to know he's after him. "Haven't you got any sleeping tablets?"  
"And why do I need them?" Dean looks at me, his eyes are now dull, this is what Faceless does, he destroys the people he is after slowly. Some get admitted to a mental hospital, and get released thinking they're safe, when they're not, as for others he either takes them away, or they kill themselves.  
"They'll slow him down"Diving my hands into my jacket pockets I pull out a small pill bottle, shaking it to make sure some thing's inside. Yes, there's 6 left, opening the bottle I pass 2 sleeping pills to Dean. Cautiously he takes them out of my small hands,inspecting them before swallowing them dry. "Takes about 10 minutes for them to work. My doctor told me to take them whenever my headaches happen."  
"But I don't have a headache" Dean protests, glaring at me, reaching up for his head, he groans in annoyance, rolling his eyes as he does this "Fine I have one" Dean sits on the bed, lying down, he falls asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow.  
"What exactly are we dealing with?" Sam looks at me curiously, concern and fear clearly written on his face, as for Castiel he was staring out the window, keeping a lookout for Faceless.  
"He has many names" Breathing in before I begin the small lecture about Faceless and what he his "Slenderman, The Operator, Faceless, The Tall Man and The Tree Man. These are some of his names, Slenderman being his main name"  
"I thought he wasn't real. Just a legend" Sam rubs his forehead, trying to absorb the information I was giving him, our eyes lock for a few seconds. "What is he exactly?"  
"No one knows. Some people say he is something called the Tulpa Effect, others the Quantum Theory" Standing up, I walk over to the window and stand by Castiels side. I know he's still out there, just watching us, laughing at our fear. "Some may even say he's a demon, maybe even an angel"  
"He's nothing like an angel" Castiel glances over at me, his voice firm, he was different from Sam and Dean, very different. "We're soldiers of God, we don't kill or steal people, especially children from their families."  
"So you're an angel?" I look at Castiel, a smirk on my lips, an Angel of The Lord standing right before me. "You look just like any other human"  
"This is my vessel, Jimmy. If you were to see my real self it would blind you, and my voice would deafen you. I'm the same height as the Chrysler Building" Castiel returns my gaze, a proud look on his face.  
"So what exactly are you to him,Sarah?" Sam stands behind me, all three of us were now looking out the window,our eyes widen as we notice the reflection in the window. "Shit" Sam whispers, he goes to turn around, I grab his hand and shake my head no, he mustn't look behind him.  
"Don't turn around, he'll kill you" Sam nods his head in understanding, slowly I turn around, Faceless shoots closer to me, towering above me. He must be at least 8ft now, he changes his height to scare his victims even more, a tendril appears out of his back and slowly makes its way towards me. Frowning, I step closer towards Faceless, I feel hands on both of my shoulders,it's Castiel. I'm guessing he isn't affected by Faceless, maybe he really is an angel,Castiel not Faceless.  
"I'm sorry" I look up to the pale sheet which is Slenderman's face, the tendril makes contact with my rib cage, sending me to the ground. Next minute you know Castiel's stood in front of me, a white light pouring out of his hands, causing Faceless to take a step back, this has only made him angry. Faceless grows another 2 foot, more tendrils sprout out of his back, they wrap around me, but are unable to touch Castiel, the tendrils squeeze me tight, my vision begins to blur. This is my punishment for running from him, I'll do it again, I want to protect Dean, in the background I hear Sam shouting at Faceless, telling me to let him go. Thud! That's the sound my body makes as Faceless throws me to the wall, my body crumples to the floor and begins to shake as I silently cry to myself in pain. Crouching down in front of me, Faceless reaches out his left hand, he strokes my hair, this is his way of saying sorry. I can briefly make out the outline of Faceless looking at Dean, he rests his forehead against Deans, a thin line appears where Faceless' mouth should be, he was toying with Dean. After Faceless has his moment with Dean, he waves mockingly at us all, tilting his head to the side, Faceless disappears into thin air, leaving me Sam and Castiel to cover up what has just happened. I push myself up, my back resting against the wall as I look around the room, Sam's sat by Deans side, as for Castiel, he's crouched down next to me, a worried look on his face.  
"Sam" My voice shakes as I speak, he looks over at me, a sad smile on his face. Struggling slightly, I stand up and sit next to him. I place an arm around his shoulders, he may not be able to see my face, but once again I'm close to crying, I need to help them. "I'm going to protect all three of you, even if it kills me"  
"Thank you" Sam stutters out, he could tell the next few months would be hectic, we'd have to keep moving to keep Faceless away from us. "What's the plan of action?"  
"Keep moving, keep changing places. He won't be able to find us for a while if we keep moving"  
"Anything else?"  
"We can't mention him around Dean. The less he thinks about Faceless, the higher chance he'll leave him alone. I know it's hard, but it's worth a try" Sam nods his head slowly taking in everything, a small smile appears on his face as he looks at Castiel.  
"Why couldn't he touch Cas?"  
"He's an angel, he's pure light and celestial energy. Unlike Faceless."  
"You never told us what you are to him" Castiel stands in front of me, his eyes attempting to see beyond the mask which conceals my identity "And why did he do that?" His voice had a hint of concern in it.  
"I'm something called a Proxy. I'm pretty much his puppet that does his bidding."Castiel and Sam glare at me as I say this "Don't worry, you're safe. I've broken away from his control. Which is exactly why he punished me the way he did."  
"Right then, how long will he be away from us now? Seeing as though Castiel blasted him with his holy light" Me and Sam chuckle when he says holy light, seeing as though he is an angel, the light must be holy.  
"More than likely a few days, would have drained some of his power" Groaning slightly, I place my hands over my stomach, it's been 3 months since I last ate "Anywhere for food?"  
"We'll go to the café when Dean wakes up. When's the last time you ate?"  
"Three months ago" I smile slightly as Sam looks at me shocked "Faceless reckons I don't need to eat seeing as though he controls. Well controlled me."  
And this is how me,Sam and Castiel forced Faceless away from Dean. Although we may have failed, Dean is now safe, along with Sam and Castiel. Well Castiel doesn't really need protection seeing as though he's an angel.


	3. The truth about Slender?

**The truth about Slender?**  
It's now been 2 hours since Faceless made himself welcome in our hotel room, Deans still out cold thanks to the sleeping tablets. As for me, Sam and Castiel, we've been sat in silence for those 2 hours, making those 2 hours drag painfully by. Dean begins to stir his his sleep, Sam immediately shoots up and runs over to Deans side, making sure he's ok. Everything's fine,Faceless won't bother us until he gets bored of chasing his other victims, the ones who welcome his presence a lot more than we do.  
"What happened?" Dean glances over at me, a pained expression on his face, sighing, I stand up and slowly walk over to Dean. "Tell me what happened!"  
"He came,toyed with you for a while, and took his anger out on me, It's normal for him" Dean looks up at me, for some reason he appears to be sorry, laughing slightly I place a hand on his shoulder "Don't worry, no serious damage"  
"What did he do to you then?" Dean smiles slightly, slowly he stands up, he stays in one place for a few seconds, regaining his balance.  
"Just threw me against the wall. Makes a change from a tree" _That's it, you go ahead and joke about being hurt._ Dean winces slightly, he looks at both Castiel and Sam who are stood next to each other, listening to our conversation.  
"Did you check to see if Sarah has suffered any serious injuries"  
"And how are we going to explain to a nurse, if I end up in a hospital. Oooh a tall faceless man wearing a suit threw me against the wall" I rudely interrupt Dean, a smirk on my face, I just want to get some food.  
"We have to tell them the truth?" Castiel looks at me, tilting his head to the side questioningly,everyone just stares at him in awe.  
"They won't believe us" Sam shakes his head slightly in disbelief "I know you're an angel and all that Cas, but I'm sure Sarah will be able to look after herself"Sam and Dean look over at me expectantly, slowly I nod my head, unzipping my jacket to reveal a black tee-shirt, with a strange symbol on it. Lifting up my tee-shirt slightly, I begin to press on my rib cage, feeling for any breaks or fractures, thankfully it was just bruising. "So you said you was hungry earlier, lets go down to the café" Sam and Dean walk out the door, the walk to the café was quiet, me and Castiel walked together, all we could do was look at the floor.  
"We have a problem"Dean looks over at me, I instantly understood what he was talking about,reaching up I press my hands against my mask. Tracing my fingers along the edges, I lift the mask up to reveal my face, pale like the rest of my body, a small scar crosses the left side of my lip. My hazel eyes had no emotion to them, thanks to the months of running from Faceless, and him controlling me. For some strange reason Sam, Dean and Castiel couldn't help but stare at me, I wasn't exactly what you would call pretty, I was average if I'm completely honest with you.  
"Uhm, where do I put it?" I ask the three men awkwardly, Sam and Dean clear their throat, both of them hold a hand out to me. Looking over at Castiel, I hold the mask out to him, gently he takes the mask out of my hand, his fingers trace every ridge of it gently, as if he wanted to remember what it was like. "I haven't taken my mask of in months" We all sit at a table, Sam and Dean on one side, me and Castiel across from them.  
"So do you have a car?" Dean randomly asks me, as I skim read the menu, a small smile forms on my lips, as I remember the two cars I unfortunately left behind. I knew if I took one of them wherever I ran too, someone would notice that something was wrong with me, instead I decided to use any form of public transport I had the money for.  
"I have two" Sam and Deans eyes were focused on me, as for Castiel, he wouldn't stop looking out of the window. Something was on his mind, I could tell, I wasn't going to say anything, I had a feeling he would tell us...eventually.  
"So what you got then?" Sam smiles politely at me, I could tell that he and Dean wanted to find out more about me, as I did them.  
"Well the main car I use is a Range Rover, as for the other car, a kitted up Ford Fiesta" I grin as Dean smiles appears to grow bigger as I mention my cars. Castiel was now listening to the conversation, although you could tell he wasn't remotely interested, he had no need to know about this information.

"Kitted up you say?" Dean randomly sticks his tongue out at me as I pull out my keys, each one had a mini photo of my cars. "Nice Fiesta. What year is it?"  
"She" I randomly correct Dean, which causes Sam to laugh and Dean to look at me rather shocked "1994. The reason why she's black and green, I actually have no idea. It seemed like a good plan at the time"  
"Well at least it suits the body"Sam smiles at the waitress, she couldn't keep her eyes of Dean, this didn't seem to bother him. I'm guessing he's a ladies man, he has got the looks for it, and well his personality seems fine. After ordering what we wanted, the conversation carried on as we waited for our food and drinks to arrive at our table.  
"Got a job?" Sam asks me politely, resting his elbows on the table, then propping his head up with his hands.  
"I did have one. I used to work for a secret government organization called Third Echelon, part of the C.I.A." Sam and Dean stare at me in shock, yes it was a strange job for someone who was being stalked by the Slenderman, but it was my dream job.  
"Wow" Sam and Dean said at the same time as each other, clearly in shock. "How on earth did you get into that job?"  
"A friend of my fathers was the top agent there, he volunteered to train me, and well that's how I got the job" I thank the waitress as she places the food and drink on the table, immediately I dive into my food, the first proper meal I had in months.  
"How did he become interested in you?" Castiel says firmly, his eyes locking with mine, just how exactly did the Slenderman become interested in me? Well you're about to find out, of course I'm going to shorten it, I wouldn't want to bore you.  
"I got involved with the wrong people in my free time, they was interested in demons and all that stuff. I remember one time, they decided to summon one, I don't know who or what it was, but I have a feeling it's still roaming around" Pushing the now empty plate away from me, I slouch down in my chair, an attempt to get comfy. "But I remember seeing Faceless as a child, children are his main prey, although he only wanted to play. As I got older, I saw him less and less. But the legend says he'll stalk you until you die, which I think he is doing with me."  
"Well I don't remember seeing him when I was younger" Dean looks at me confused, just what exactly did Faceless want with Dean, was there something about him I needed to know? Why exactly was Castiel hanging around with them, he's an angel, and hanging around with us humans.  
"Have you seen this symbol anywhere?" I point the the symbol on my tee-shirt, a circle with a x/cross through it, the mark of Slender.  
"Once, some random guy in a black balaclava drew it on me with air" Dean shrugs his shoulders, it didn't seem to bother him. A guy in black balaclava, if it had a red sad face painted on it, that's the proxy who is supposed to be making sure I do what Slender wants. What on earth is Hoodie doing making random people victims of Faceless.  
"This is the mark of Slender, it either protects people from him,or draws him to you. For me it does both, seeing as though I'm a proxy"  
"So he's always following you?" Sam looks at me concerned, obviously about me and Dean "What if you take the top off?" Pulling down the left front side of my tee-shirt, just to my shoulder, I reveal a scar exactly like the mark of Slender.  
"Have no choice, pretty much scarred for the rest of my life. The main thing I want to know about you three is" I turn around to look at Castiel,our eyes lock again "Why are you with these two?"  
"Dean was in hell, I dragged him back" Castiel didn't seem moved by what he had just said, this is exactly what Faceless wants. He wants to put Dean back in his place, well that's what I think, only way to find out,is to sneak out at night whilst everyone's asleep, and meet him in the local woods.  
"Right"I say rather awkwardly as I stand up, taking out my wallet I place some money on the table, and walk out of the café, leaving Sam, Dean and Castiel to talk among themselves.

There you are, a little back story about me and my life. You will eventually find out more about me, well that's if I'm willing to tell you.


	4. Bonding With Castiel

**Bonding with Castiel.**  
I have no idea why I went outside, I guess I wanted to be alone, it feels strange, being able to do what I want to do. This feeling is new to me, so is having people, I guess I could call friends, who haven't judged me straight away. Maybe meeting people like me was normal for Sam, Dean and Castiel, I have a strong feeling I should have stayed and asked them exactly what they do. Seeing as though Dean went to hell, and Castiel dragged him back, they must be important people, but why on earth was Dean in hell?! Maybe he made a deal with demons... Hang on a minute, they seemed to believe me when I mentioned the people I spent a lot of time with, used to summon demons. What if they are demon hunters, if this is true, maybe they can help destroy those who are plaguing peoples dreams in my home town.  
"How are you?" Castiels rough yet gentle voice spoke as he stood next to me, his brown trench coat flapping in the wind.  
"I'm fine?" My reply was more of a question than an answer, I had no idea how I was feeling, emotions were, I guess you could say new to me? "Confused... I think that's what I am." I glance over at Castiel, who appears to smile at me, he didn't know what to say. Comforting people wasn't on his list of things to do whilst on Earth, for some strange reason he felt the need to do this.  
"This is all new to you" Castiel randomly states as I sit down on the small wall which surrounds an array of plants. "Were you not allowed to show emotions around him?"  
"Not really, I didn't have much of a choice" Castiel furrows his eyebrows in confusion as he watches me, I smile as he looks at me, trying to figure out what's on my mind. "When under his control, he didn't want our emotions to get in the way. I've had to harm a close friend of mine before, I guess that's why"  
"What did you do to them exactly?" Castiel sits down next to me, folding his hands on his laps, as he watches a young couple ahead.  
"I had to chase him away, I pretty much tackled him to the ground. But I told him to run, I knew Hoodie and Slender were coming after him" I sigh as I begin to watch the couple, a small smile begins to play on my lips. "I was protecting him, and Hoodie got his revenge for it"  
"What did he do to you exactly?"  
"Well he crushed my leg with a rock" I tense up as I feel Castiels hand brush against mine, we both look at each other awkwardly, none of us knew what to do at this moment. This is something that is definitely new to both of us,slowly but gently, as if I would break under his touch, Castiel places his hand on top of mine. We remained in this position for the rest of our conversation, none of us seemed to mind each others touch, it's nice though, the touch of another human.  
"I don't get how couples can live in peace with each other. Yet there's so many things and people who are willing to tear them apart" I glare at the couple as they kiss, I've never liked it when couples show how much they love each other in public. A small kiss and a hug is all they need in public, not shoving each others tongues down each others throats, everyone has their own opinion though.  
"That's because you humans care more about each others happiness, more than what could happen" I shake my head in disagreement with what Castiel had just said. I have no one to care about right now, well I guess I care about Dean, seeing as though Faceless is after him. Other than that I have no one, maybe once I start to know Sam and Castiel a little better, I'll start to care about them. "When are you going to see him?"  
"I don't know. I need to go alone though" Castiel nods his head in understanding, I didn't want him to get involved. I have a strange feeling he'll try and persuade me to let him come with me, being an angel and all that means that Faceless won't be able to harm him. "Before you ask, I'll think about letting you come with me"  
"I was thinking that, I wasn't going to ask you" Castiel lets out a small sigh as he looks at me "What would you like to do?" I look around the area in confusion, there wasn't really much to do in this town, it was only 4pm, so the shops would still be open.  
"We could have a look around the shops? I need some new clothes, seeing as though these are stained with blood and mud"  
"That seems like a good idea" Castiel stands up, pulling me up at the same time, forgetting he was still holding my hand "Sorry" he mumbles, slowly letting my hand go.  
"It's fine" I smile weakly at Castiel, we walk to the nearest town in silence, it was a nice kind of silence, not awkward, thankfully.  
"There's a clothes shop over there" Castiel points in the direction of the clothes shop,hopefully they'll have something to my taste, my friends would class me as a rock chick, in a strange fashion.  
"At least you noticed, I wasn't really paying much attention" I embarrassedly admit as we both walk into the shop, thankfully there was plenty of clothes to choose from, which suited my style "Cas, this shop is perfect" Randomly I pull Castiel into a hug, before I wander off around the store, picking up a few clothes.  
"Uhm, you're welcome" Castiel awkwardly stutters out as he follows me around the store, he had never been hugged before, he was also shocked at the sudden change in Sarah's mood.  
"Would you like anything?" I smile as I pick up a few more clothes,Castiel shakes his head, he wasn't really interested in clothes, he was getting a bit peckish though. "Can either be from here, or somewhere else."  
"A hamburger would be nice" Castiel says rather politely, as Sarah pays for her clothes. "Have you gotten everything you need?"  
"Yes I have, do you eat anything else?" I couldn't help but question Castiel about the hamburger, Sam and Dean mentioned something in the car about it being the only thing he eats.  
"Not really" Castiel smiles awkwardly, for some odd reason he reaches out and holds Sarahs free hand, it didn't seem to bother her. Castiel thought not to question it, seeing as though he had no idea why he was doing such a thing.

This is how I remembered what hugging and another humans presence was like. It seemed to be different with Castiel, his hands were far warmer than any normal humans, mind you he is an angel. This is also how I found out about Castiels obsession with hamburgers.

Sorry about the last two chapters not being too great. It's more of bonding between Castiel and Sarah in this chapter, as for the last one, more about Sarah.  
I'm also sorry about the delayed updates, my nephews been rather poorly, so I've been helping my sister look after him.


	5. Meeting with Slenderman

**Bonding with Castiel Part 2, and the meeting with Slenderman.**

Seeing as though Castiel wants a hamburger, we both decided to go to a small café, not too far from the hotel. Sitting down in the booth I take the menu out of the small holder, Castiel copies, sitting across from me. As I skim read the menu, I notice Castiel looking at me confused, I hope I haven't done anything wrong. I haven't been outside in a restaurant or with general members of the public since Faceless got interested in me.  
"How are you paying for everything?" The confused look never left Castiels face as he returned to reading the menu.  
"I still have money in my bank from my job" Castiel nodded his head in response, placing the menu down he looks at me seriously. "What?" I ask him politely, as his eyes bore into mine.  
"Your job, what did you do in it?"  
"Well I was something called a Splinter Cell" Castiel nods his head as he listens to me talk "It's pretty much a secret agent for the government, if someone goes against their government or country,it's my job to sort matters out."  
"And how do you do that?" Castiel leans back in the chair, placing his hands on his laps. He always sat like this when he was interested in what people were saying, I've recently noticed this about him. It's part of the job really, reading peoples body language, along with their faces and the tone of their voice.  
"Well sometimes it required a brief interrogation" Coughing slightly, I smirk at what I had just said, the interrogations were never nice for those who I interrogate "Other times I had to kill them" Castiel narrowed his eyes as I said this, raising my arms defensively, I shake my head "I don't enjoy doing it. But the fact is, it's one life, or hundred, maybe thousands or millions of innocent people"  
"I understand" Castiel looks at the waiter, then back at me, a panicked expression on his face  
"One hamburger, and a vanilla latte please" The waiter jots down our order, then walks off, Castiels gaze returns to me.  
"What if I wanted more than one?" Castiel randomly asks me, as he watches the many people in the café. "Why aren't you getting any food?"  
"Well I'll order you another one when you've had one. And I'm not really hungry" I smile as two young girls started to play with what appeared to be their baby brother. This reminded me a lot of my two nieces and nephew, back home I was always with them and their mother. That little family meant a lot to me, me and my oldest sister Kelly, let's just say we've been through hell together. As soon as my paranoia kicked in, thanks to Faceless, she was always there for me, reassuring me and telling me that everything was going to be ok, also that she'd love me no matter what I did,  
"Is something wrong?"Castiels concerned voice interrupted my thoughts, smiling I look at him and nod my head.  
"Everything's fine, just bringing back memories of home" I answer truthfully, we both deserved to know as much as possible about each other. I have a strong feeling this is a once in a life time opportunity, talking to Castiel one to one, without Sam and Dean butting in.  
"Did you have children"  
"No I didn't. I had two nieces and a nephew I used to look after quite often. I treated them like my kids though" Castiel smiles slightly, he also begins to watch the children, an intrigued look on his face.  
"How old would they be?"  
"Well my oldest niece Courtney she's 9, my youngest niece Kimberley is 6, and as for my nephew Leon, he'll be 8 month soon"I take out my wallet, there's a small picture of all 3 kids together and show them to Castiel. Slowly, but gently, Castiel traces his fingers along the faces of them, he studies them carefully, then looks at me.  
"How much do they mean to you?"Castiel asks curiously as he passes me my wallet back, just before the waiter places down our order.  
"Let's just say if I had to die for them, I gladly would" Castiel looks at me in shock, I guess he wasn't expecting this type of reply from me, I have a feeling he wasn't expecting me to be that type of person. Mind you I didn't look like the family person, but of all honesty, I love my family to bits, even though I only see Kelly and the kids.  
"When are you seeing him?" Castiel asks me as he takes a bite out of his burger, sighing slightly, I look down at the table, a sad smile one my face.

"I'm going to the woods tonight. I said I wouldn't, but I want to know what he wants with Dean" Castiel slowly nods his head as he continues to eat his burger "I'm sorry"  
"It's fine, we can go after this?"  
"Yeah, he'll appear to me at any time"I openly admit, I wish he didn't appear at all to be honest, although I must say, I am thankful he hasn't popped up whilst I'm in the shower or on the toilet. Castiel stands up and begins to walk out the door, thanks to my quick reactions I managed to grab his arm before he left. "You have to pay y'know" Pulling some money out of my pocket, I drop it on the table, walking out the café, with a rather annoyed looking Castiel by my side.  
"Sam and Dean don't" Castiel randomly blurts out, causing me to choke on nothing, glaring at Castiel, I shake my head in disgust.  
"I have the money, I'm willing to spend it on all three of you. So there will be no more of that" For some strange reason it felt like I was telling of a young child. What made it even worse is the face Castiel gave me the most amazing puppy eyes as I was telling him, if I was an ice cube, he would have melted me in seconds.  
"Sorry" Castiel mumbles, mainly to himself, I was too busy thinking of where the nearest woods would be, I guess an abandoned building would do perfectly. "Sarah...Sarah" Castiel places a hand on my shoulder and shakes me slightly, his way of getting me back to reality.  
"Sorry, was just looking for... Ah! Got ya!" I shout in excitement as I notice an old factory down an alleyway "We need to go in there. We'll be able to get him to go in there hopefully" Castiel walks down the alley first, making sure there was no one around, thankfully there wasn't, cautiously I step out towards Castiel. "Well then, let's go inside" I say a little too excitedly as we begin the short trek up to the factory, Castiel opens the door first, poking his head in after, making sure it was safe. As soon as he decided it was safe, he holds his hand out to me,gladly I place my hand in his and we walk into the building together. "Operator, come forward please. I need you right now" Without warning, one of the doors inside the factory opened, I instantly began to get dizzy at the sound of light footsteps filled the air.  
"What is it?" An empty hollow voice appeared to come from no one, without realizing I had closed my eyes, opening them, I notice Faceless bent down in front of me, a hand on my shoulder.  
"Why do you want Dean?" I ask him, although it came out as more of a demand, Castiel was ready to strike at any given time. "Please tell me" Faceless appeared to laugh at my question, a thin line appeared where his mouth should be, it curved into a smile as he used a finger to make me look into his black canvas.  
"He escaped from hell. Thanks to angel boy stood behind you" Faceless' empty voice replied, a tendril reached out of his back and made it's way towards Castiel "It's a pity I can't touch you" Faceless tilted his head slightly, so he could see Castiel better.  
"And whys that?"Castiel glared at Faceless as he stood up, he must have been at least 11 foot high, I couldn't help but let the fear take over me. As for Castiel, he didn't seem bothered at all by Faceless' height, ah that's right, Cas is as tall as they Chrysler building. "I'm far greater in height than you"  
"But I'm far more powerful than you" Faceless interrupted Castiel, an evil smirk on his face, Faceless wraps around me like a snake. "Much taller and powerful than you little Masky" Faceless places a hand on his cheek, he rests his forehead against mine. "Where is your present I gave you?" Faceless sounded offended as he traced his fingers along my face. "Don't you like it any more?"  
"Sarah doesn't need it" Castiel shouts at Faceless, his eyes dark with anger as he watches Faceless stroke my face.  
"Why do you care so much about this human?" Faceless leans closer to Castiel, he reaches out to touch Castiel, only to be blocked by Castiels powers. "I can't believe it. I can't even touch you"  
"I don't exactly know why I care about her so much" Castiel replies in defeat, suddenly in realization. "Why do you care about Dean being dragged from hell anyway? It's not in your duty to care about hell."  
"Well, you shouldn't care about Dean making a deal with a demon. You're an angel, other demons are knocking around" Faceless attempted to sit down, his arms dangling between his legs.  
"I believe that Dean and brother Sam can stop the apocalypse from happening" Castiel replies firmly, Faceless begins to play with his fingers, he was feeling awkward, I can sense it. "You know don't you? About Lillith trying to break the seals?"  
"Yes, but still, dragging Dean back from Hell, he should have stayed there"  
"No! Do you want this world to fall apart?! Even you're existence will be destroyed" Faceless seemed to be taken back by Castiels sudden outburst. Slowly he nodded his head, Faceless dropped to the floor so he was sat on the floor proper, shrinking down to his normal 7 foot.  
"I can't leave, I can't be destroyed. I have a duty to follow, and that is exactly what I will do" Nervously I took a few step towards Faceless, sitting down next to him I place a hand on his back. "I'll help if I have to"  
"But...What about Dean?" I ask Faceless, causing him too look at me, he appeared to sigh as he did this.  
"If Castiel thinks he can help, then I'll leave him to it. As for you young lady" I look at the floor as Faceless calls me this "Keep safe, I'll be around. As my intentions, they will be mixed,so do not test me again!" Faceless shouts the last 5 words, causing me to wince in fear, Faceless notices this and strokes my cheek softly. "If you need me, call for me, same goes to you, angel"  
"Castiel" Cas nods his head, Faceless seems to smile in response and disappears into thin air. "I guess we now know his intentions"  
"Yeah, I wasn't expecting that though" Castiel holds his hand out to me, pulling me up he pulls me into a hug, sighing I rest my head against his chest. "I guess I'm still under his control, but not as bad."  
"I guess not" I smile when I feel Castiel wrap his arms around me, looking up at Castiel, I notice Faceless in the corner, nodding his head at us both.  
"You make a good couple" Faceless' voice was a whisper when he said this, leaving me and Castiel to stand in the room in silence.

This is how me and Castiel found out what Faceless wanted to do, yes there was a twist to his intentions. Thankfully his intentions are good, Faceless always sticks to his word.

Yeah there's a twist there guys, wasn't expecting that was ya? Thanks to everyone who's reviewed this story so far, means a lot guys. It's coming on a lot better than I thought it would :).


	6. Telling Sam and Dean

**Telling Sam and Dean.**

Me and Castiel decide to ignore the comment Faceless has just made, maybe we should talk about it later? I don't think we should, it's up to Castiel though, I know what I want to do. Castiel appears to rest his head on top of mine, letting out a sigh of frustration, how could Faceless help?  
"What do we do now?" Castiel asks me as he lets go of me, looking straight into my eyes, I look at the floor. I had no idea what to do, we have to, no, we need to tell Sam and Dean, that Faceless is going to help us.  
"We need to tell Sam and Dean" I look back up at Castiel, frowning he nods his head "If they don't believe us, I'll get Faceless to tell them"  
"And what if that doesn't help"  
"I'll leave, it shows that they do not require our help at all if they don't believe us" I couldn't help but smile as I said this, I know they won't believe me, but Faceless, I have a feeling they will. Castiel remained silent, I think he had this feeling too, slowly he begins to walk out of the factory, me trailing behind him. The walk back to the hotel was in silence, we both had a lot on our minds, I couldn't help but feel Faceless' presence, he was there, just in case we needed him. Stepping into the hotel room, Sam and dean immediately stop what they're doing, and look at me and Castiel. Smiling slightly, I wave at them both, taking a seat on the bed, Castiel sits by me.  
"Where have you two been?" Dean smirks looking at us both, Castiel sighs, he looks at me, then back at Dean, he didn't know whether to tell them now or later.  
"Went to visit somebody" I break the awkward silence, just the way Dean was acting reassured me that Faceless is going by his word. "We...I need to tell you something"  
"We need to tell you something" Castiel corrects my sentence, a serious look on his face "We went to see him...Faceless"  
"What? Why?!" Sam replies in shock, standing up, he storms over to me and Castiel. Sam was clearly annoyed at the fact we had done this, without the assistance of him and Dean. "You do know he's trying to get Dean, right?!"  
"Faceless has no interest in Dean any more" I look over at Dean, a look of shock on his face "He believes that you can stop Lillith from breaking the seals" Laughing slightly, I notice Dean nod his head in understanding.  
"So he's no longer following us?"  
"Why would he help us?" Sam glares at me, I wasn't scared or intimidated by Sam, I understood the reason why he was acting this way. "I thought he wanted to kill or control people."  
"It's his job Sam" Castiel defends Faceless, little did we know that he was watching everything from outside, neither of us could sense him "Every creature created by God, has a duty and a purpose to serve" Faceless couldn't help but shake his head at this, he had no care for God, he followed his own rules, not Gods. Thankfully God knew that Faceless was only helping the children, they didn't want to live the lives were living, he transported them to another dimension which allowed them to live the life they wanted to live. Even though it meant them going missing in real life, he would attempt to bring good fortune to the child's parents. Unfortunately that didn't work, it wasn't in his heart or soul to do such a job, God wouldn't allow it either, one job is enough for a powerful being.  
"He's not following you Dean, just me. Faceless, is well, what can I say? He's sort of a guardian to me" Dean stands up, he sits on the bed in front of me and Castiel, he wanted to know more about mine and Faceless' bond. "You have Castiel, I have Faceless. I had a rough childhood, my parents weren't great, I was bullied a lot, because of this I turned to self harm. I tried suicide several times, and failed. That is when Faceless began to show himself to me, he told me not to fear him, and that's exactly what I did. Whenever I was upset or alone, he would come to me, comfort me, tell me that everything was going to be ok. But when I got a job, our bond changed, he got angry, he only wanted me to have just him in my life. So he gave me what is known as Slender sickness, to ensure that I lost the job, so I would turn back to him, which is exactly what happened. I managed to fight him of for around 5 years though, but when I turned back to him, I became his proxy. I did his bidding instead of living my own life, we still have a strong bond. But at times I want to actually live a little, which is why I break away from his bond, as you can tell, he doesn't appreciate me doing such a thing." Sam was now sat next to Dean, all eyes were now focused on me, the lights in the room began to flicker, Faceless was telling us he was near. The television screen turned on, the words 'Somethings coming' were printed across in bold white letters,it was Faceless, he was warning us.  
"Is that him?" Sam knelt down in front of the television, he traced the letters, suddenly something banged on the door. The banging grew louder and louder, Dean went straight into action, he picked up a hunting knife, passing it to Sam and threw a gun over to me. The door flung open to reveal a young girl, she didn't look scary at all,until her eyes clouded over, taking a step back I bumped into Castiel.  
"Lillith" The three men said at the same times as each other, the girl just smiled and waved at them, like breaking the door down was nothing.  
"You have a new friend" Lillith pointed over to me, an evil smile plastered on her child like face. Why take form of a child? Surely that would attract Faceless, speaking of Faceless, I still can feel him, he's standing back.  
"Yeah, and?" I smirk as Lillith begins to walk over to me. "You're just jealous" Sam and Dean just stared at me in awe, mainly at the fact I didn't give a shit who Lillith was, and what she was capable of doing to me.  
"I was expecting you being scared of me"  
"Well clearly I ain't. I've met far worse than you, and he's right outside of this room." Faceless was now stood behind me, he was ready for a fight, his tendrils violently cutting through the air. "I'll correct myself, he's stood right behind me"  
"Ah Slendy, just the person I want to see" Lillith looked up at Faceless, a cruel smile on her face "What are you doing helping them sweetie? Shouldn't you be with me?"  
"I will never follow your orders, or Gods, I go by my own" Faceless towered over all of us, he bent awkwardly, so that his head was directly above Lillith, making her look up at him "I'm helping my dearest Masky, and her new friends. They deserve all the help they can get."  
"You've grown soft Slendy" Lillith reaches out a hand to touch Faceless' blank canvas, he shoots out his right hand and grabs Lillths wrist, stopping her from touching him. "Why can't I touch you?"  
"Vermin like you doesn't deserve to touch me" Gripping her wrist tighter, Slenderman throws Lillith against the wall, causing her to give him the most evil look she could muster.  
"I will open those seals, and you all know that" That was the last thing Lillith said before she disappeared into thin air, all of us were now looking at Faceless.  
"Uh thanks" Sam looks at Faceless awkwardly, he politely nods his head back at Sam. "I think that shows that you really are going to help us" A thin smile appears on Slenders face as Sam says this, he's glad he's gained their trust.  
"You can talk? That's bloody amazing!" Dean randomly exclaims in excitement as he looks up at Faceless, who is now standing high at 7ft. "So you really mean it? You're going to help us"  
"I always go by my word Dean Winchester. Just don't anger me, or the same thing will happen to you" Faceless looks around the room for a place to sit, the room wasn't exactly large enough for him to sit down. He could move some of the furniture, but he would feel awkward doing such a thin.  
"What do we call you? I know it's a random question but still" Dean plops back down on the bed, lying down, he makes sure Faceless is still in his eyesight.  
"Slender, Faceless, Slenderman. Anything like that, just not Slendy, feels strange being called that." Faceless looks down at Sarah, she could tell he was feeling uncomfortable "Sarah this is going to sound like a strange request. But would you kindly move the table and chair? I would like to sit down" Sarah nods her head and immediately begins to move the table and chairs, with the help of Castiel. Slender crouches down, slowly he sits down, his back leaning against the window, stretching out his long legs he appears to let out a sigh.

This is how Faceless proves that he is going to help Sarah, Sam, Dean and Castiel. Also this is how the bond between the small group grows stronger, ensuring that they will always help each other out.

This chapters a little random I know, but this idea randomly popped up in my head. I sorta like it in a strange fashion, but hey,hope you guys like it.


	7. Embarrassing Faceless,and becoming CasGf

**Embarrassing Faceless, and getting with Castiel.**  
I sit down next to Faceless, tentatively he places a long arm around my shoulders, resting his head on top of mine. Sam, Dean and Castiel watch us both curiously, they wasn't expecting Faceless showing so much care and attention to a human.  
"Well that was interesting, and so is the current situation we're in" Faceless looks at the three grown men, he tilts his head to the side in confusion, when he begins to notice them staring at him. "What?" I couldn't help but laugh at Faceless' confusion, it was rare he would stay with me these days, but at times of need, he gladly would.  
"It's the fact you're still here" Faceless nods his head in understanding, he looks at each of the men, taking in their appearances, he meant what he said the last time they met. About Castiel and Sarah being a good couple, their appearances went well together, he knew Castiel would protect Sarah no matter what happened, and that Sarah needs to get back on her feet again, especially in today's society. "You're thinking about something" Sarah looks up at Faceless, curiosity clearly reflected in her eyes.  
"It's nothing" Faceless looks over to Dean, his voice was far more serious than before "Are you sure you want me helping?" Dean for some strange reason, stood up, he walked over to Faceless so he was now in front of Faceless, a huge grin on his face.  
"Well as long as I don't cough up blood, or get super headaches. I don't mind at all" A reassuring smile appeared on Deans face, as he looked at Sarah "And hopefully you don't try to kill me whilst I sleep." We all knew Dean was joking, I had to smile at him, I was finally being accepted in a group, I'm guessing they now considered me as a friend. "Well me and Sam are going to the nearest bar. Castiel, Sarah, you can join us if you want" An unsure look creeps it's way onto Deans face "Uh Faceless, you could come, but yea" He rubs the back of his head, attempting to think of a way to get Faceless into a bar "Never mind, nothing will work" A laugh managed to escape Faceless, as he noticed Dean was trying his hardest to think of a way. Shaking his head, Faceless places a hand on Deans shoulder, a thin line where his mouth should be.  
"It does not matter, I have no need to drink alcohol, or anything like that"  
"What about women?" Dean grins cheekily as he says this, Sarah had to laugh at how Faceless shot back in embarrassment. Women were the least of Faceless' worries, he was happy enough doing his job,he has seen Sarah change in front of him before, but he thought nothing of it.  
"I have no need for women?" Faceless replies in a questioning manner, Sam smiles politely at Faceless, he was trying to make him feel comfortable. "I'm not interested in them, I have a job to do"  
"It's fine" Sam reassures Faceless, he nods his head in understanding "I don't think you'll be able to get er" Sam coughs awkwardly because of what he was about to say "Pleasure from them" That was it for Sarah, she couldn't control her laughter any more, she could sense how awkward Faceless was feeling, a tendril creeped out of his back in anger.  
"Sam stop, please" Sarah smiled at Sam, he knew what she was getting at, and nodded his head "Thank you" Faceless places both of his hands on his laps, he had no idea what to say now, Sam and Dean put on their coats. Before they left, they waved goodbye, this left me, Castiel and Faceless alone in the hotel room. Faceless immediately looks over at Castiel, a smirk forming on his canvas of a face.  
"What?" Castiel asks cautiously, he didn't like the way Faceless was acting, and by the looks of it, neither did Sarah.  
"Remember what I said back in the factory?" Castiel tilts his head to the side in a questioning manner, Faceless chooses to mock him, by doing the same. Although when Faceless does this, it causes him to teleport, so he was crouched down, right in front of Castiel. "About you and my dearest Masky making a good couple" Castiel was tense, he wasn't allowed to be with a human in that fashion, or even think about falling for one, Faceless wanted those to get together. Regardless of the consequences it held for Castiel, he could sense that he wanted to. Castiel wanted to protect Sarah, as for falling for her, he was in a fashion, he loved the way she looked, along with her smile and laugh. "You know you want to, don't deny it. I feel it, don't say you don't feel it too. I see the way you look at her" Sarah creeped closer to Faceless and Castiel, a shy smile on her face, she must admit, Castiel was quite the charmer.  
"I can't, we know I can't" Castiel rubbed his head in frustration, a habit he had learned from Dean, both Castiel and Faceless leaned towards each other, their faces almost touching. A strange glow began to surround Castiel, he was allowing Faceless to touch him from now on. This was the only private way Faceless could communicate with Castiel, without Sarah knowing, a tendril creeps its way around Castiels body. Faceless presses his forehead against Castiel, causing his eyes to roll back in their sockets, full telepathic communication had been established between the two creatures. Flowing through Castiels mind were images of him and Sarah together, holding hands, kissing,laughing and snuggling together under a blanket on the sofa. Faceless was trying to show him that they could be together, and that even without his powers, he would still be able to protect her. Faceless was willing to pass some of his powers through to Castiel, so he was a little stronger than normal, Castiel began to nod his head. Maybe he should give it a try. It wouldn't cause any harm to anyone.  
"Yes" Castiel silently whispered to Faceless, slowly the tendril wrapped around Castiel began to loosen, it shrank back into Faceless' body, causing him to shudder slightly. "Sarah" Castiel turned to look at Sarah, their eyes locked together "Me and Faceless would like to ask you something"  
"What is it?" Sarah's voice was barely audible, she was slightly scared at the fact Faceless and Castiel began to glow a mix of white and black.  
"My dearest Masky, would you kindly be Castiels girlfriend. I know it's a rather strange question, but if this happens. Some of my powers will be forwarded to Castiel, and yourself" Faceless began to run a hand through Sarahs hair, in a comforting manner, he knew she was scared at what Faceless had just asked of her.  
"I can try, if that's ok with both of you" Sarah looks at Castiel and Faceless, a small smile on her face, they both nodded their heads in agreement. Faceless placed a hand on Sarahs, he guided her hand towards Castiels, carefully Castiel held Sarahs hand is his own, Faceless placed his hand on both of theirs. A white light surrounded their hands, after that only Castiel and Sarah remained in the room, although Faceless' presence still could be felt.  
"Don't worry, I'm outside, I'm wanted" Faceless' voice echoed around the room, Sarah giggled to herself as she picture the annoyed look on Slenders face. "You have some of my power, not a lot, only a bit. With these powers you will be able to summon me whenever I am needed. Although it may take some time for me to arrive, seeing as though I have to teleport to you"  
"That's fine" Sarahs voice was polite, but weak at the same time, she was growing tired, Castiel noticed this. Carefully he picker Sarah up bridal style, placing her on the bed, he crawled up next to her, wrapping his arms around her protectively. Faceless reappeared in the room, he pulled the covers over the strange couple, Castiel wasn't capable of sleep, so Faceless decided to ignore his job, and reassure Castiel

This is how me and Castiel became a couple, I know it's a strange way of getting together. Faceless was going to help us, he wanted to help, but little did I know, he needed to help. If he didn't, there was a possibility he could be extinguished from the Earth, he was one of the seals.


	8. Slender and Castiel bond

**Slender and Castiel bond.**  
Castiel held me in his arms whilst I slept, I could sense Faceless, he was keeping a lookout. It's strange, being like this with another 'human', Castiel is so warm, it's nice. I have a strong feeling that Faceless will attempt to bond with Castiel at this current time. I guess I should actually sleep now, I need it, sleeping in a real bed is an amazing feeling.

"Castiel" Slenders voice was soft as he looked over the couple, if he had eyes you could see the care he had for them. "You look after her, don't let anyone hurt her"  
"I won't" Castiels eyes searched Slenders blank canvas, he knew Slender could see him, but he couldn't figure out how. "Will your powers affect mine?"  
"Hmmm" Slender placed a hand under his chin, tilting his head to the side in a thinking manner. "They shouldn't do" Castiel nods his head slightly, furrowing an eyebrow in confusion at the fact Slender didn't teleport when he tilted his head.  
"You didn't teleport" Castiel had to point this out, it bothered him quite a bit, did Slender have full control over his powers?  
"I know. I don't always teleport when I tilt my head" Faceless leaned his head backwards slightly, so his head was resting against the wall behind him "I have full control. Well when I'm angry, I don't have full control, although I do make sure no serious damage is caused"  
"You hurt Sarah" Castiels voice was firm, he was angry, Slender could tell, his posture changed completely. Slender was now perfectly straight, a few tendrils were creeping out of his back, defensive position was now fully acquired, a fight wouldn't break out. The two powerful creatures were sizing each other up, it was obvious that each of them were as powerful as each other.  
"I didn't mean to, I don't know what I'm doing when I'm angry these days. I live in fear" Castiel tilts his head to the side in confusion. "Lillith, if she finds out that I'm one of the seals, she'll kill me straight away"  
"You're a seal?" Castiel tightens his grip around Sarah as his eyes change from anger, to pure seriousness. Castiel had no intentions on harming Slender, he knew that he would help, no matter what happened to him.  
"No one knows about me, no one is supposed to know about me."  
"Yet you take all those children, and at time adults" Castiel bites back, he wasn't angry, he was confused more than anything.  
"People forget about me, it's the only way to make me stay away" A sigh appears to escape Slenders non existent mouth. "There's a catch with me though"  
"And that catch is?"  
"Kill me, you become me. You have to do what I do, you look like me. Everything what you once was disappears, everything I am, you become"  
"Are you the original, or have you been turned?" Castiel releases his grip on Sarah, slowly he moves her so he can walk towards Slender.  
"I am me, I am the only pure Slender." Slender traces a finger along Castiels cheek, this was his way of showing Castiel that he is the real thing "No human emotions run through my body, you can't feel them"  
"Yet you seem to show them?"  
"I know how emotions work, I watch the humans you see. I learn from them, just because I can't feel them, doesn't mean I can't show them" Slender looks out of the window, he was deep in thought, he wasn't the type of person to explain how he 'works' . "I do care for all of you, you Sarah, Dean, and Sam. I want to help you, Lillith will not break the seals" The tendrils on Slenders back decide to thrash around violently, he was angry, not at Castiel, but at Lillith.  
"Calm down" Castiel places a hand on Slenders shoulder, causing him to quickly place his hand on Castiels. "You need to remain calm. Getting angry will not solve anything" The door to the hotel room opens as Sam and Dean stumble in, both of them had, had a bit too much to drink. Castiel and Slender watch them, Slender was curious, he had never been so close to drunken humans, as for Castiel, he was used to it. Castiel instantly went into Parent of the Year mood, placing his fingers on Sam's head, he instantly knocked him out, doing the same with Dean, who happened to put up a bit of a fight. Once the full grown men were knocked out, Slender cautiously picked them up, placing them into the remaining free beds, Castiel nods his head in approval. Slender was rather proud of himself, Sam and Dean didn't say anything, they just strolled in like nothing was wrong with them, he was expecting them to wreck the place.  
"That was...interesting?" Slenders voice was questioning as he watched the men sleep, he glanced back at Castiel for a few seconds, smiling when he noticed Castiel was back by Sarahs side. "Do you just knock them out, or does it erase their memory?"  
"Just knocked them out, no need to erase memory"  
"Could you erase their memory?" Slender was curious, slowly he stood up, although he had too bend down slightly, so he wouldn't bang his head on the ceiling.  
"I can if I want too. But there is no need to erase their memory, I just didn't want them to wake Sarah up" Castiel carefully pulled Sarah closer to him, so her head was resting against his chest, he had seen couples sleep like this in movies and television programmes. "Can you love?" Castiels voice was soft, he wasn't meant to ask this Slender, it just slipped out of his mouth.  
"I don't know, I've never tried" Slender looked down at the floor in thought "I guess you could say I love Sarah? I've always been there for her, ever since the bullies drove her to suicide, I prevented her from doing it fully" Slenders voice turned to one of pure hatred when he mentioned the word bullies, Castiel began to play with Sarahs hair, he was shocked that such an amazing human had thought about taking her own life.

That is how Castiel and Faceless found out a little bit more about each other. Whenever they are alone together, Castiel and Faceless will slowly develop their bond and get to know more and more about each other.

I'm aware this chapter isn't very good, I didn't really know how both Castiel and Slender would bond, this was just a random idea that popped up into my head. I'm also sorry about the slow update, I've just started a new job which has been hectic. Thanks for reading.


	9. Meeting Ruby?

**Meeting Ruby?**

"Sarah...Sarah" Castiels voice rang through my ears as he gently shook me awake. "It's time to wake up" Slowly opening my eyes, only to revel Sam, Dean and Castiel staring at me, _I must have been out for a while._ Glancing at the corner of the room, I noticed the familiar slumped up figure of Faceless, he was resting, I'm guessing Castiel mainly kept watch during the night.  
"What time is it?" I look over at the brothers, rubbing my eyes as Dean appeared to get closer to me, a cheeky smile playing on his lips. "What?"  
"Oooh nothing" Dean replies cheekily, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Maybe the fact you're sharing the bed with Castiel" I forgot about that, I'm guessing he's figured us out, or... Faceless. "I figured it out, took some time persuading Castiel and Slender to tell me"  
"Yes he knows about the agreement" Faceless begins to stand up, regretting it instantly as he hits his head on the ceiling. "I forgot about how low humans have their ceilings" Rubbing where he banged his head, Faceless crouches down once again, to avoid any more possible injuries.  
"Could have at least let me or Castiel tell them" Grinning, I stand up, walking over to Faceless' side I hug one of his arms. "Or did you both tell them?"  
"Castiel didn't really know how to word it. Guessing he's still not too familiar with being a human"  
"I'm not a human. This is just my vessel" Castiel glares at Faceless, causing him to laugh slightly, pulling me close to him, Faceless appears to grin at Castiel.  
"Don't teleport his woman away, I don't think he'll be happy" Dean stifles a laugh as he notices Castiel tense up in annoyance, Faceless couldn't help but pat the man on the back.  
"Dean!" His younger brother shouts at him, an attempt of telling him off, which fails miserably, Sarah creeps her way behind Faceless, resting her head on his back.  
"Now look Castiel, you've scared her away" Faceless voice was mocking as he creeps towards Castiel, a smile on his face.  
"Do you guys have to tease everyone?" Sam looks at his brother, then over at Faceless who now had a happy Sarah sat on his shoulder. "It's not fair guys." The sound of flapping wings could be heard throughout the room, Sarah and Castiel had disappeared into thin air, causing Faceless to pat his shoulder in shock. "Now they've gone" Sam sighs, dropping onto the bed, he stares at Dean and Faceless, an annoyed look on his face. "Well done"  
"They're only outside" Faceless points over to the window, where Sarah stood with Castiel behind her, his arms wrapped around her protectively.  
"Where'd the car come from?" Dean and Sam were now stood by Castiels side, as for Sarah she was sat in the drivers side of the Mark 2 Fiesta.  
"She missed it?" Faceless questioned, more than answered Deans question, the reason why he was so tired is the fact he teleported the car, from Sarahs house, to the motel. "Before you ask, yes I teleported it here."  
"You got some muscle then buddy" Dean hit Slenders arm, Slender shook his head at Deans childish behaviour, although he had to push Dean slightly. "And you know how to have fun! You get much better" Dean smirked as he noticed Slender pretty much facepalm himself.  
"I'm not all death misery and depression" Slender let out a small sigh as Sarah revved the engine a few times, causing the 2 grown men to jump in shock. "Get used to it, all she does with the car is rev it and wheelspin. Don't think she knows how to drive the thing"  
"I know how to drive!" Sarah shouts out the window of the car as Faceless pats the roof, as quick as the men jumped, they turned around to face a dark brown almost black haired woman. "And who the hell is she" Sarah said in a joking manner as she stepped out the car, instantly standing by Castiels side.  
"Ruby" Castiels voice was full of disgust as he said the woman's name, Dean didn't seem to happy with her presence either, as for Sam, it didn't seem to bother him one bit. Ruby's eyes flickered over to black as she looked towards Slender, a smirk on her lips.  
"What are you doing with humans?"  
"I could ask you the same question" Enormous tendrils creeped their way out of Slenders back, he was ready to fight this black eyed human, one of the tendrils shot out towards Ruby, snaking around her. Tightening it's grip, Ruby hung helplessly in the air, Slender pulled her closer, inspecting her carefully, Sam appeared to have pulled out a knife from no where, stabbing it into Slenders side.  
"Sam what the hell are you doing?!" Dean shouted in shock as he pulled his brother away, from the angered Slender.  
"He's got Ruby!" Sam shouted in annoyance as he watched Castiel and Sarah stand in front of Slender, who was now at a staggering 10 foot. "He's trying to kill her!"  
"No he's not" Sarah's voice was soft as she glanced over to Sam, her eyes full of honesty "He's scared, she's a demon, and what's Lillith?"  
"A demon" Sam whispers to himself as he notices Slender shrink down to his normal height, Castiels hand on his shoulder. "Slender she's helping us!" Sam shouts over to Slender, who slowly places Ruby back on the floor.  
"You" Dean quietly coughs to himself, Sarah was apologizing to Ruby for Slenders behaviour, as for Castiel, he was comforting the frightened being, cautiously Ruby takes a few steps towards Slender, holding a hand out to him.  
"Sorry" Slenders voice was quiet as he looked up at Ruby, this was the first time Slender had ever apologized to a demon. "With Lillith being around, I thought she had sent you"  
"Don't worry, If I wanted to cause any harm to you, I would have done it straight away" Ruby turned around on her heel, walking over to Sam, a smile playing on her lips. Carefully, Slender pulled Sarah into a hug, he had never been like this in front of her before, smiling, Sarah place her hands on Faceless'. Castiels eyes travelled to the floor as he played the events that had just happened, over and over again in his head, Slender gave of the feeling that he knew something he shouldn't know about Ruby. Looking up, his crystal blue eyes locked with Sarah's hazel ones, a small smile formed on his lips as Sarah pressed her lips against his cheek, Faceless looked down at the couple, pushing them closer together. Getting the hint, Castiel held Sarah close to him as Sam and Dean watched them both, as for Ruby, she was more interested in Sam, and giving him what he needed...His fix of Demon Blood.

That is how me and Slender met Ruby, a little violence broke out, but thankfully, no one was hurt. This is also how Dean and Sam found out about me and Castiel getting together.  
I have a strong feeling that Faceless knows something about Sam, which me, Dean and Castiel don't know about. I can sense it, he gave of that feeling, as soon as Ruby showed herself.


	10. Troubled Faceless, and racing Dean

**Troubled Slender, and racing Dean.**

"Faceless, what's wrong?" I asked the Faceless gentlemen, who was now resting his head on my shoulder, something was troubling him...Big time. "Please tell me" Placing my hand on his cheek, I stroke his cheek with my thumb, Castiel watching us both, a concerned glint in his eyes.  
"Nothing, just don't like demons"Faceless' voice was low, as if he didn't want the demon known to us as Ruby to hear him. Castiel walks over to me, placing his hands on either of my sides, his eyes locking with mine. "Before you say anything Castiel, I'm not a demon" Castiel nods his head in understanding, Faceless shifts his head slightly, Ruby, Sam and Dean were now in his eyesight.  
"Are we going to a different hotel?" I ask Castiel, he looks over towards Sam and Dean, an unsure look trying its hardest not to cross his stone face.  
"I don't think so, I'll ask Dean" Castiel removes his hands from my sides, slowly he walks over to Dean, taking one last look at me and Faceless before he begins to talk to Dean. Ever since Ruby arrived, she couldn't take her eyes of Sam, or me and Faceless, for some strange reason, I had a strong feeling she didn't want us around. "Shall we go over to them?" Without warning, Faceless grabs my hand, tilting his head to the side, he teleports us over to Sam, Dean,Castiel and Ruby. "We could walk"  
"You're shorter, and I have the capability to teleport" I had to laugh at how Faceless was acting, he was trying to keep calm, being close to Ruby had appeared to make him go on high alert. Castiel took his place by my side, touching my hand, getting the hint, I interlaced our fingers together.  
"Who's the new girl then?" Ruby glanced over at me, she seemed to have a thing for Sam, Dean creeped his way over to Faceless, placing a hand on the side where Sam had stabbed him.  
"You healed yourself?" Dean glances up at Faceless, he nods his head slowly, reaching down he removes Deans hand from his side. "Sorry buddy"  
"It's fine"  
"Hang on... Can everyone see you?" Dean looks up at Faceless, a confused look on his face, Sam seemed to be interested in this too.  
"I'm only allowing you to see me, with Ruby being a demon, and Castiel an angel. They have the capability to see me, as we are somewhat alike" Sarah smiles at Castiel, he was a little unsure on what to do, a small smile managed to creep its way onto his lips. Faceless shifted awkwardly as Ruby looked at him, he was slightly tense, something wasn't right with him. Shaking Castiels hand slightly, we looked at each other a few seconds, I signalled over to Faceless with my head, Castiel seemed to understand what I was hinting out.  
"Shall we get moving guys?" Dean nods his head, picking up the rest of the bags, Dean slings them into the boot of the Impala.  
"You taking yours?" Dean randomly asks me, pulling the keys out my pocket, I walk over to my Fiesta "Take that as a yes" Castiel remains where he's stood, he didn't have a clue on who to go with. "Go with Sarah" Dean smiles reassuringly at the confused angel, Faceless waves goodbye, tilting his head to the side, he disappears into thin air, Dean gives Castiel a reassuring push in the direction of Sarahs car. "She's your woman now, stand by her, I'm sure she'll stand by your side" Castiel takes a few shy steps towards Sarahs car, once the idea passes over his head, he begins his normal stride. Opening the passenger side door, Castiel slowly takes his place in the rather low seat, Sarah reaches over his lap, causing Castiel to tense up slightly,and the seat to rise up.  
"I'm glad you and Faceless are getting along."  
"I was expecting him to be a little different" Castiel openly admits his opinion on Slender, Sarah starts her trusty car, the powerful engine roars into life, Dean pulls of in front of her, Sarah follows.  
"Of all honesty, I was scared of him at first, but after a while. You get used to him after a while, he's rather caring"  
"I can tell, he does care a lot about you" Castiel looks over to Sarah, she quickly glances over at him, a smile forms on her lips. Slowly the car begins to speed up as Sarah presses her foot to the accelerator,meanwhile in the Impala, Dean does the same. The long road ahead of them was completely empty, which could only mean one thing for Sarah and Dean, a good old fashioned race. The two powerful cars were side by side, the Fiesta began to creep forward as Sarah put the car in fifth gear, letting its true speed and power show. Dean starts hitting and shouting at the steering wheel in frustration, for the rest of the car journey to another hotel, Sarah trailed behind Dean, a smirk on her face.  
Arriving at the hotel, Dean and Sarah pretty much jumped out of their cars to bicker about the race Sarah had just won.  
"You! You made me think that old rust bucket of yours had nothing left in it"  
"I believe your cars older than mine" Sarah grins, leaning against the front of her car, patting the bonnet, as Dean glares at her.  
"She's well looked after"  
"As is mine" Sam, Castiel and Ruby didn't know what to do, they just let the two car lovers argue about who's car is better. Sighing in defeat, Dean slammed the door to his impala shut and began to walk into the hotel. Sarah happily clapped to herself, shutting her door after her mini clapping session, she followed Dean into the reception of the hotel, Castiel by her side.  
"You and Castiel getting a room to yourselves or?"  
"I'm not particularly bothered, it's up to Castiel" I look towards the angel,who I now happily classed as my boyfriend, he seemed to look in Deans direction, a panicked look on his face.  
"I'm sure if she was going to hurt you, she would have done it by now" Dean says jokingly, as Castiel nods his head, he still wasn't fully used to being Sarahs boyfriend. That was it, Dean had booked the rooms, he was sharing with Sam, Ruby had disappeared to do her thing, as for Sarah and Castiel, they were happily snuggled up together in the bed.  
"What do you wanna do?" Sarah looks up at Castiel,he looks at her, a blank expression on his face "We could watch t.v.?"  
"That's fine" Castiel picks up the remote, flicking on a random channel, he continues to change channel, until Sarah takes the remote from him. "Sam and Dean usually put the news on" Castiels voice was soft, but confusion hinted in it.  
"Well I'm not Sam or Dean" I quickly kiss Castiel, I change the channel over to a random soap, Castiel seemed to be quite interested in it.  
"I remember watching this" Castiel leans his head against the headboard, his eyes locking on the t.v screen. "It was slightly confusing, but I think I liked it?" The last bit of what Castiel said was more of a question than a statement. "I remember a van crashing into a wedding, and someone dying"  
"Soo my dearest Castiel has some knowledge about what's been happening in Hollyoaks" I grin, kissing Castiel again, he carefully returns the kiss, afraid I would break from being kissed by him. "Well one of the guys that was killed is Rhys, he was married to Jacqui" Castiel nods his head, listening to what I had to say. "The girl named Maddie, she died to, but the bitch let Niall die"  
"Why did she do that?" Castiel furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, he sat up a little more, pulling me up with him. I was sat between his legs, my head resting against his chest, his arms were wrapped around me protectively.  
"Because she's a bitch, she liked to manipulate people. But she's dead now, a flaming piece of metal killed her"  
"That's a good thing?"  
"Yes it is. The guy named Ste, he's in a coma, Maddie pretty much ran him over with the van."  
"Why did she do that?"  
"Ste was protecting his daughter Leah, if it wasn't for Ste, Leah would have been killed." A man with dark brown hair, and a horseshoe moustache came on the screen. "That's Brendan,he used to go out with Ste. Lately he's been living at a priests house, cleansing his sins. He prayed that God would let Ste live."  
"Does he live?" Castiel says hopefully, smiling I place a hand on his cheek, kissing him softly.  
"That's exactly what happened, but with a twist"  
"Twist?"  
"God, doesn't want Brendan to go near Ste any more. Brendan promised God that he wouldn't go near Ste, if he let Ste live" Castiel nods his head understanding,little did I know that Faceless was now in the room, if you could see his face, he would be smiling proudly at his little girl and angel.

This is how I won the race against Dean, and how I let my Fiesta show her true power. This is also the day I explained one of my favourite shows Hollyoaks, to Castiel. Who thankfully had only watched an episode, so he didn't have to ask many questions. I have a strange feeling that Sam and Dean, would have asked many questions about the show itself, let alone the characters.


End file.
